


Big Mistake

by yageni



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/pseuds/yageni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Esto está muy mal — susurró el capitán del décimo escuadrón, sin siquiera hacer un mínimo movimiento que acompañase sus palabras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Mistake

  
[Big Mistake ](viewstory.php?sid=41610) by [Yageni](viewuser.php?uid=11921)  


  


  


  
Summary: —Esto está muy mal — susurró el capitán del décimo escuadrón, sin siquiera hacer un mínimo movimiento que acompañase sus palabras.  
Categories: BLEACH Characters:  Ichigo Kurosaki, Toushirou Hitsugaya  
Generos:  Humor  
Advertencias:  No  
Challenges: No  
Series: No  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Sí  
Word count: 1535 Read: 1071  
Published: 12/07/09 Updated: 12/07/09 

  


  


  


  
Story Notes:   


  


No se confundan, no hay Lemon!!

  


  


Un gran error by Yageni

  


  


  
Author's Notes:   


  


Bueno Dita Darling acá esta el fic que te prometí, cuando allá lejos y hace tiempo vimos la peli de Diamond Dust rebelion y te dije que se me había ocurrido una idea para un fanfic sobre ellos dos.  
Este es mi primer fanfic de Bleach, y es prácticamente tu culpa nena, sentite orgullosa XD.  
Bueno transcurre después de la trama de la película, y nada, eso =P  
Dita gracias por meterme dentro de esta serie, y bancarme en tu casa y prestarme tu computadora. Y por aguantarme todos mis rayes XD este fic es para vos.

  


  


Big Mistake.

—Esto está muy mal — susurró el capitán del décimo escuadrón, sin siquiera hacer un mínimo movimiento que acompañase sus palabras.  
—¿Cómo puede estar mal algo que se siente tan bien?— le preguntó el pelinaranja a su vez, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el olor tan característico y único. Sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado por lo que había hecho, por el peligro de ser atrapados, por el hecho en sí mismo, y todo lo que este implicaba.  
—Kurosaki, si alguien nos descubre… — agregó el muchacho de cabello corto y blanco, mirando la pared, un poco avergonzado por lo que acababan de hacer, por haberse dejado llevar y no haber opuesto resistencia alguna.  
—¡Está bien, está bien!— se quejó Ichigo, dejando a un lado la lata de pintura en aerosol, ya vacía y chorreando —Igual, nunca viene nadie por aquí— agregó el adolescente, aceptando el pañuelo que le ofrecía el otro para limpiarse las manos. Cuando terminó de asearse le miró a los ojos. En un movimiento brusco, y torpe, sin siquiera levantarse del lugar donde ahora se encontraba en cuclillas tomó a Toushirou por la cintura y lo acercó hasta él para poder abrazarlo.  
Hitsugaya sintió que se sonrojaba por el repentino gesto cariñoso. De pie frente al shinigami sustituto, este le llegaba al cuello, rodeó sus hombros con ambos brazos para corresponderle el abrazo y luego en un ademán inusual en él, besarle la coronilla; un gesto reveladoramente tierno.  
Frente al joven capitán del seireitei se alzaba en esa tarde de sol la pared recién grafiteada de un puente abandonado y en absoluto desuso, mostrando sus nombres, con sus kanji entrelazados en una mezcla confusa, que por suerte solo ellos podrían entender.

Había sido un gran error, pero no se arrepentía, no podría hacerlo nunca.

Había ido a verlo después de la batalla con Joushirou Kusaka.  
Lo encontró sentado en su escritorio, con su papeleo y su taza de té.  
Matsumoto como siempre brillaba por su ausencia y el capitán apenas despegó los ojos de su trabajo cuando el shinigami sustituto entró a su oficina.  
—Kurosaki Ichigo— pronunció sin dejar de firmar y sellar papeles a diestra y siniestra—¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó y fijó sus ojos agua marina en la persona que ahora se paraba frente a él.  
—Vine a ver como estabas— le contestó el pelinaraja, sin verlo a los ojos, sintiéndose nervioso y mesándose los cabellos de la nuca. —Digo, después de todo, te hirieron en la batalla anterior…  
Hitsugaya hizo su pincel de shodo a un lado, y apoyando un codo sobre la mesa dejó que su mejilla descansara sobre su mano. La mirada que le dedicó, bueno, dejaba en claro que no creía esa excusa barata para justificar su visita, especialmente porque habían pasado meses ya desde que se recuperase de esas heridas, e Ichigo lo sabía.  
Toushirou suspiró.  
—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar— le contestó, bajándose de su silla para darle la espalda y que el otro no notase la sonrisa que intentaba instalarse en sus labios por su sola presencia.  
—¿Quieres té?— le preguntó, sacando una taza de su escritorio.  
El shinigami sustituto asintió.  
Podríamos decir que ese fue el principio.

Algunos días después, Ichigo estaba estudiado en su casa. Caía la tarde y el adolescente sentado frente a su escritorio escuchaba música mientras resumía, muy por encima, un texto de la escuela, parte de la siempre abundante tarea para las vacaciones.  
De pronto sintió una corriente de viento a sus espaldas y al girarse para ver se sorprendió al encontrar a Hitsugaya de pie en el dintel de su ventana.  
—¿Toushirou?— preguntó el chico, sacándose los auriculares casi como si no diese crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Venía con el uniforme de su instituto, al parecer no sabía que no se usaba durante el receso de verano.  
El aludido se bajó, posando sus pies sin calzado sobre la cama. De pronto un zapato golpeó la cabeza del boquiabierto adolescente.  
—¡Oye!— le reclamó el chico frotándose el chichón.  
—Hace media hora que estoy golpeando tu ventana— le reprochó el chico de cabellos blancos, con una enorme vena hinchada en su pequeña y fruncida frente.  
Ichigo tragó saliva, no quería ser descortés pero estaba muy tentado de preguntarle el porqué de su presencia.  
—Vengo a devolverte la visita- comentó el chico, para luego esbozar una sonrisa. Su excusa era un poco mejor que la del chico de ojos chocolate, pero no era muy creíble tampoco, para nada.  
—Tengo helado de vainilla ¿quieres un poco?— le preguntó dejando a un lado y sin dificultad la tediosa tarea del receso.  
—Claro— le contestó el otro, aflojando el nudo de la corbata.  
Ese sí que fue el principio.

Dos semanas después sucedió, aquello que como una avalancha de nieve luego no podrían parar  
Una noche de cielo cerrado y sin estrellas.  
Ambos estaban sentados en el techo de una de las tantas casas del pueblo Karakura, el ocaso había terminado hacia ya rato, pero ninguno de los dos se movía. Como si por quedarse ahí quietos pudiesen evitar la despedida.  
—Al menos antes de irte, ¿cumplirás tu promesa?— quiso saber el pelinaranja, evitando que sus miradas se cruzasen.  
—Claro que si— le contestó el otro, tajante— pero si me das la espalda no podré hacerlo- le reprochó, buscando su mirada.  
Ichigo tragó y se giró a verlo, clavando sus ojos en los suyos. No era timidez, de hecho Kurosaki se veía extraño. En ese momento el chico de ojos agua marina no supo discernir qué era lo que le sucedía al otro…  
Pero aun así estaba dispuesto a no faltar a su palabra.  
El primer contacto fue torpe, leve y muy suave. Inocente.  
Los labios de ambos se unieron, sellados y fruncidos entre sí y los unos contra los otros. La clase de beso que uno da cuando se es pequeño, cuando la inmadurez de nuestras edades no nos permiten ver un beso más que de cierta manera.  
—¿Eso es todo?— preguntó Kurosaki impaciente cuando sus labios se separaron.  
—Claro que no— acotó ofendido el capitán del décimo escuadrón, tratando de no perder su escasa paciencia- ¿quieres que te enseñe lo que sé o no?- preguntó, cambiando su actitud de golpe, tratando de ser condescendiente con el adolescente.  
El pelinaranja se limitó a gruñir y fruncir su ceño, mirando hacia otro lado, cuando de pronto Toushirou se volvió a acercar, repitiendo el beso de labios sellados.  
Kurosaki cerró los ojos casi por reflejo, y de inmediato sintió las manos del otro; una en su cuello, la otra en su mejilla. El beso fue más relajado. Podía sentir con nitidez el calor de los labios, la textura de los mismos contra los suyos. Posesivo, dejó que sus manos se posasen sobre el talle y el hombro del otro.  
Hitsugaya rompió el contacto de nuevo, para luego besar la boca del shinigami sustituto repetidas veces, con besos breves, de labios entreabiertos, logrando que el adolescente tratase de imitarle, dejándose ir, distendiéndose.  
Respirando ambos un poco agitado, se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos.  
Los labios de ambos volvieron a unirse y esta vez el peliblanco abrió un poco más su boca, logrando que Ichigo hiciese lo mismo por reflejo, tomando la oportunidad para introducir, muy despacio, su lengua.  
Sintió la piel del otro erizarse por el contacto, y sus manos cerrando su agarre sobre el gi negro y el haori de capitán.  
El adolescente reaccionó con increíble tranquilidad a la suave intrusión, dejando que su lengua jugase despacio con la del otro, muy lentamente, anonadado por aquello que estaba descubriendo, por todo lo que Toushirou le hacía sentir, todo tan nuevo y tan intenso. Pero largamente esperado.  
Cuando el abrazo de sus labios se deshizo, Hitsugaya se sentó en loto frente al chico de ojos color chocolate, observándolo en detalle. Kurosaki tenía la mirada perdida y casi sin poder evitarlo, como hipnotizado, se llevó la mano hasta los labios, al tocarlos, buscó clavar sus ojos, ahora extrañamente amarillos, en los del otro.

Cuando Hitsugaya apareció de nuevo en su escuadrón Matsumoto se sobresaltó al ver sus ropas raídas y desgarradas.  
—¡Taichou!— gritó asustada al verle así. —¿Qué sucedió?— le preguntó consternada al ver junto a algunos rasguños, extrañas marcas violáceas, como si de chupones se tratase...  
El joven shinigami se limitó a gruñir.  
Y mientras este se iba sus aposentos sin dar más explicaciones, a la fukutaichou le pareció escucharle murmurar algo así como: “Maldito hollow, le das la mano y te toma el hombro…”

Había sido un gran error, pero no se arrepentía, no podría hacerlo nunca.

Fin

  


  


  
End Notes:   


  


Como última aclaración quiero decirles que aunque este final es abierto, entre Toushirou-chan y Kurosaki-kun no pasa nada más allá de ese beso. Pero ustedes imaginen lo que quieran.

  


  


  


  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

  


Fanfic archivado en <http://www.amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewstory.php?sid=41610>  



End file.
